Kaleel
Kaleel was the male god deity of the Burning Sands that represented the Moon. His wife was the sun, Shilah, The Ra'Shari and both were known as They Who Came Before. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 90 His sons were the jinn, as Kaleel. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman First Age The jinn were born in the First Age, the Creation, and one of them became the Champion of his brethren, the Jinn Lord. He took the name of the Moon, Kaleel. The jinn created the Ashalan and humanity. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Second Age The Khayel Lord Moon recognized the danger of their first creations. He knew that the Jinn had enough strength to rise against the heavens if they worked together, and desired a weapon to use against them should that day come. While Lady Sun created and named things, he allowed a single slip of Nothing to escape into the world, the Khayel. Lord Moon would use the Khayel against the jinn if needed. The First Jinn War In the Second Age the Jinn were offered great power, and tutored in its use. But many of the Jinn were not benevolent beings. Seizing the free will their creators had blessed them with, several of the most powerful Jinn, including Kaleel, staged a coup against the gods. The Jinn Kaleel and his five brothers lashed out with their new strength, together toppling the Moon and casting him into an eternity of quiet slumber in the First Jinn War. The Kaleel's Legion invaded the night sky, dousing thousands of stars and capturing the rest in the Night of the Burning Sky. Together, the Jinn imprisoned the evening heavens. He knew the awesome secrets of the stars and how to destroy them. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Sayel Blade When the War swept through the Celestial Heavens and Lord Moon witnessed his own imminent demise, he called upon his secret weapon, but it did not respond. It had been trapped within the Sayel Blade by the Jinn Lord. The Khayel was young and unwise; once it was discovered by the Jinn lord, it was child's play to seduce it with lures of greater power and then overwhelm it with logic. Imprisoning Shilah With the dawn, Shilah arrived to behold their crimes, and was horrified by what her beloved creations had become. The Kaleel's Legion trapped the Sun within a prison built of their awful face. Cut off from all that she had envisioned, and thinking her cherished family dead or destroyed, she quickly fell into madness, loosing her own power. Within one cycle, Kaleel and his Legion had captured the world. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera Day of Wrath Shilah was awakened from her lunacy whe she saw what had happened outside of her prison through the veracity of the Hakhim's Seal. In one climactic moment, the world dissolved around the Jinn, Ashalan, and humans, what was known as the Day of Wrath. Lady Sun's anger drove magic away from the Burning Sands or destroyed it altogether. Moon's sleep Kaleel, the Moon, fell in a dreaded sleep, breaking the balance in the sky. Small Well (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The Ashalan believed Shilah was insane and they had to awake Lord Moon. Only in this way the balance would be restored. Althira (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) A prophecy, the Awakening, foretold that the lost daughter of the Moon would be the key to awake her father. Awaken When the Ebon Stone was destroyed during the chain of events known as the Awakening Burning Sands, The Jackals, pp. 245-260 Shilah fled the sky and Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 114 the Moon vanished in a heartbeat, releasing Kaleel and his brothers from their submerged prison. The Jinn Champion again commanded his Legion. Lure of Kaleel (LBS - The Awakening Picture) Category:Burning Sands Category:Magic and Religion